Orochimaru x Kabuto LEMON
by MickeytheNonbinaryFanPerson
Summary: Kabuto has been feeling distracted lately, and Orochimaru wants to know why... LEMON ONE-SHOT! OroKabu, OroxKabu, KabuOro, KabuxOro, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Smut, love-making, sex. Rated M for obvious reasons... It's a lemon fic -.- Requests are accepted More info inside


**Sooo...~ THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON! I hope it fulfils your perverted needs ;). Ahem… I will take in requests, since I have tried creating a story, but I lose interest pretty quickly, so lemony/fluffy one/two shots are accepted as requests. ^.^ It doesn't have to be within the Naruto Fandom, but it has to be a fandom I like. So just PM or review and ask me to write something, and I'll tell you If I can or can't! ON WITH THE LEMON CAKE! OROCHIMARU X KABUTO! EXTRA NOTE- For the few people that write Oro x Kabu FanFics, if you're writing a proper FanFic, not a one-shot, feel free to use this as long as you ask~! (And give credit) I probably getting ahead of myself, but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, it would be no plot at ALL. It'd be pure lemons xD Ranging from Naruto x Sasuke to Jiraiya x Orochimaru, and many, many more… *Drool*. So, uh, yeah. Naruto is NOT that, so it's safe to say I don't own it…**

Kabuto knocked on his Master's door. He was called in, though he wasn't told why. He pushed up his glasses and they glinted in the dim light. Ah, he was nervous. He's recently found out he had… 'Feelings' for Lord. At first he had no idea what it was. His heart started beating faster whenever he was around him.

A few days ago he walked in on Orochimaru dressing in a lab. He was in a hurry; it was later explained to him when he wondered why he was dressing there. When he hurried out with a quick apology into his room, he found he had a little… 'Problem', in his pants. He had to button up his cloak, so no one saw. He didn't have time to deal with it then. He didn't think Orochimaru noticed.

He knew a long time ago he was gay. That just supported his -unwanted- theory. Whenever he sees Orochimaru experimenting -which is a lot, mind you- He think it as… Sexy? He wasn't sure about that one. But he found it attractive. And don't get him started on whenever he sees his Lord's _tongue_! Once he had a- what do people call it? A 'wet dream', on that long thing pleasuring both of them. He couldn't help but fantasize on it. Sometimes he found himself drifting from whatever he was doing imagining it. Ever since he first had an erection, he always wore his cloak buttoned up. He never knew when it would start again.

"Come in." And that voice! It was… Perfect! He couldn't describe it well enough. He slowly slid the doors open. They were the silent type, the ones perfect for stealth. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. Orochimaru was sitting in his desk chair, facing away from him. His hair was looked so silky- newly washed, Kabuto noted.

"Come here, Kabuto." He took a few steps forward so he was standing a couple feet behind Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord? You ca-." Before he could finish a white and black blur pinned him to the ground. Orochimaru. Their position was suggestive. Orochimaru's hand pinned down both of Kabuto's hands at the top of his head. His other hand was next to his head. His Lord was practically sitting on top of him, only a few inches separated their private area. Kabuto's breath hitched and Orochimaru smirked. He could feel the blood going down.

"Tell me, Kabuto. You've been… Unfocused lately. Is sssomething wrong?" He stressed the 'S' slightly. Orochimaru's face came closer to the others so there was only a few centimetre gap between their noses.

"N-no, my Lord." He knew better than to question his Lord's intentions, so he decided to 'just roll with it'. However, he couldn't control his growing problem and the blush on his face.

"Really? You do realise I am trained to notice everything~?" The silver-haired man's eyes widen slightly at his words. He swallowed before answering. His mouth was dry.

"I-I do, sir." Curse his stuttering.

"Hmm… Is your mouth dry?

"Uh, s-slightly, sir...?" This was said more like a question. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider.

"Then let me help you." Kabuto was about to reply but it was muffled by his Master's mouth as it closed the few centimetres that was left.

Amazing

It felt amazing.

The tongue that could extend to almost any length was inside his mouth. He could feel it wrapping around his own wet muscle. He couldn't help but moan quietly as he continued kissing him. At least his mouth wasn't dry. As they broke apart to breathe, a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths. Kabuto panted loudly.

"Oro-Orochimaru-S-sama~?" Orochimaru didn't stop. He let his tongue grow out and trail down the others neck. He leant down and kissed and sucked his neck fiercely. The uke moaned louder. Orochimaru stuck his hips out a bit and grinded against him. This time they both moaned- though Orochimaru's was quieter. He noticed his Lord was also sporting an erection. It made him happy that he made his Master react that way. The tongue was moving down. Down his shirt. More moaning. His shirt was being taken off. Orochimaru has excellent control. Once it was off his tongue retracted. Kabuto was left panting harshly.

"Tell me. What's been on your mind. I can keep this up all night~." Orochimaru leaned towards his ear and kept grinding.

"We-mm-ell, sir, I -ngh- was just th-thinking about a-a n-new expe-eriment" He couldn't help but moan. Orochimaru smirked once again.

"You know, Kabuto, you're usually a great liar~ I'm disappointed~" Kabuto flinched. He didn't want to disappoint him. Orochimaru was his Master and he his servant. "So tell me the real reason. Don't lie~" Orochimaru stopped so he could answer properly. Kabuto knew he was serious this time.

"I just… My… Hormones…- Th-" Orochimaru leaned up and hushed him.

"I see. Well we can't do much about that. Although… I'm interested to know… _Who have you been thinking about?_ " It was that question which drained all the colour from the younger man's face.

Silence. For once, Kabuto had no idea how to respond.

"Do you not trust me, Kabuto? I'm hurt~." Kabuto's eyes widened.

"I trust you with my life." Orochimaru grinned. He pulled out a kunai. Kabuto swallowed again and stared at it. He placed it against his throat.

"So you trust I won't hit anything important?" Kabuto nodded slowly, careful not to cut his neck. Orochimaru took the kunai from his neck and swiped his chest, making a shallow cut. Kabuto cried out slightly, but otherwise kept his composure. Well, as well as he could manage, being half-naked and pinned against the floor by his Lord. His Master kept on making cuts around his body. He then licked the deeper one's. Kabuto moaned loudly, and fidgeted in his spot. Orochimaru let go of him and stood up. He looked down at the pitiful mess his subordinate was.

"Get up." Kabuto did this immediately and straightened his glasses, which had since slid down his face. Orochimaru undid his cloak and sat down. He was only wearing a fishnet top and boxers underneath. The aching feeling that was long ago forgotten returned to his groin. He gestured for him to stand closer. Once he was close enough, he yanked him down so his face was inches away from his crotch. A bulge could be clearly seen.

"Suck." Kabuto nodded and pulled down his boxers, and placed them next to the chair. They were slightly wet, probably from the pre-come that was oozing out. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked it slowly. A low moan was heard from above. He leaned further forward and his mouth enveloped the top.

"Ngh~" Orochimaru grunted as he thrust forward so that it was all in his mouth. Kabuto gagged slightly but started bobbing his head up and down. He wasn't sure what to do. He had some idea, because he read a lot of books when he was still in his village, and a few of them were slightly _perverted_. He sucked the top of the others cock. He swirled his tongue around it, as he recalled a scene similar to this in one off the perverted books. This time as he bobbed up and down his tongue swirled around it. He made a humming noise. 'Vibrations are sensual', he thought. Orochimaru moaned louder. Kabuto looked up and saw his mouth slightly open in an 'O' shape, drool run down the left corner of his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut. Kabuto added chakra to his mouth to make it tingly, and moved faster. At the same time, he massaged his balls lightly.

"NYA~! KA-KABUTO!" Orochimaru screamed as he released the tension that had been building up in his gut. A white substance spurted into Kabuto's mouth, and he swallowed it. It was sweet, but sour at the same time. He loved it. He collected some of it that had dribbled out of his mouth with his fingers and sucked it. Whilst he was doing this Orochimaru came down from his high and watched him, amused.

"If you want, I can put that somewhere else~." Kabuto averted his attention to the now smirking Sannin. His eyes widened once he realised what his Master meant, and the pain grew in his crotch. He really wanted- no, _needed_ to release. Before he could answer, he was, once again, pinned down by Orochimaru. Except this time his pants had been removed. The only clothing he had on now was his sandals, and Orochimaru his fishnet top. His face went a light shade of pink as he realised his legs had been put over his Lord's shoulders.

"D-Do as you wish, Orochimaru-sama." The snake-man leaned forward and caught the others mouth in a passionate kiss. Their manhood's **(I'm running out of things to call it xD)** rubbed against each other, Orochimaru's becoming hard once again. More moaning. Kabuto was glad he was flexible, otherwise the position they were in would have been painful. His Lord's tongue, once again, entered his mouth, but this time keeping to its normal size. Kabuto kissed back, but didn't 'fight for dominance' in fear he would annoy his Master. They broke away and Orochimaru took his servant's glasses of and put them somewhere on the floor. Kabuto shut his eyes and panted, drool running down his chin. A dark blush painting his cheeks. All in all, it could have been described as sexy. Orochimaru extended his tongue and licked it away.

"It is sweet~" Orochimaru's tongue trailed down his body, going over the small cuts he had given the younger man before. When he reached his crotch, Kabuto's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes squeezed together tighter than before, waiting. The skilled muscle circled around it slowly, causing Kabuto to squirm uncomfortably.

"Or-Oro-chi-mar-u-sa-sama~" His words came out in syllables. He was in too much pleasure to form worlds correctly. Orochimaru noticed this.

"Pl-ple-ea-se~!" The tongue kept circling. "I nee-eed you~!" Orochimaru stopped circling and he took it back in his mouth.

"Need me to do what?" Orochimaru enjoyed watching his subordinate suffer in this way.

"I n-need you to..." Kabuto's words faded away into incoherent mumbles.

"You need me to what, Kabuto-chan~?" Kabuto was heedless of the feminine suffix that was placed at the end of his name. Orochimaru started to kiss his neck, leaving a hickey.

"I nee-eed you t-to f-fill me~!" The Sannin sucked ore fiercely.

"Fill you with what, Kabuto-chan? You're not making any sense~!"

"I NEED YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR GODDAMN COCK!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Orochimaru put his hands under Kabuto and lifted him up slightly. He licked the underside of the others crotch slowly.

"NAAA!" Kabuto arched his back at the strange sensation. He never felt this kind of pleasure before.

"Kabuto-chan… Are you a virgin~?" Kabuto snapped his eyes open and his whole face turned tomato-red.

"Uh… Ye-es, s-sir…" Orochimaru smirked. He found Kabuto's face quite erotic.

"Good." His mouth engulfed the whole thing.

"MMMmnnnggghhh…." Kabuto's moans were slightly muffled as Orochimaru stuck his fingers in his mouth. He stopped sucking for a moment.

"Suck." Kabuto did as he was told. His Master continued. Kabuto was blown away. Never had he felt so good. His warm, wet mouth engulfed his crotch. He knew just where to rub and lick. And the way he swirled his tongue around the underside, he was amazed. Kabuto wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but he wasn't complaining. Orochimaru took his fingers out of his mouth and started circling his entrance. Kabuto cried out as one of them entered. He squirmed around. It was… Uncomfortable. As he entered another two fingers, it was slightly painful. Orochimaru started scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out. Now it was extremely painful. His Lord's sharp fingernails scratched his inside, probably drawing blood. Though there was pleasure mixed with it. He whimpered as his fingers pulled out.

"Now, now Kabuto-chan, don't be impatient~" Without any warning Orochimaru plunged into the other.

"AAAAHH!" Kabuto tilted his head back and screamed in ecstasy. It was painful, it felt like his insides were being torn apart, despite the preparations. He screamed louder when he heard his Master's obvious moans of pleasure. The older man groaned and waited for the area around his cock to loosen. He may seem cruel, but he didn't want to hurt his favourite subordinate- especially not in this scenario.

"P-please. Master… Mo-move." Orochimaru could barely hear what he was saying, he was so quiet. But he complied. He started thrusting in and out, their moaning growing in sound together. Orochimaru searched for the spot that would give the other pure bliss. And he found it. Orochimaru winced at the loud sound that erupted from the young scientist.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kabuto was close. Orochimaru could feel it. So he kept pounding into the same spot. He used his tongue -it had proved _very_ useful for these sort of encounters- and pumped the others member **(I hate repetition, so if you hate that word, I'm sorry)**. He came immediately. After a few more thrusts, so did Orochimaru. He slumped into a heap next to his servant.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Orochimaru nodded at him to continue. "I-I think I love you. That was what was on my mind…" Kabuto looked away to hide his flushed face, though it was too late for that.

"Kabuto. Look at me." He did so and he was expecting a lecture on how this was a 'one-time thing'. Instead he was greeted with soft lips. His eyes widened slightly, but kissed back. It was passionate, with only a hint of lust.

"Next time tell me straight away. Or I'll be forced to give… _Harsher_ punishments." Kabuto smiled softly.

"Sir… Did you call me… Kabuto- _chan_?"

Orochimaru chuckled lowly.

"Indeed I did…"

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
